The Witching Hour
by Katie Havok
Summary: Newt can't sleep. Tina...assists. Heed the warnings on this one, folks.


**Warning: smut galore.** Seriously, this story is all about the physical stuff so if that isn't your thing, back away now. :)

* * *

It's a soft but intrusive sound that pulls Tina from slumber, blinking at the midnight-dark ceiling while rubbing her hand over her face.

She hauls herself out of bed and tugs on a light wrap before wandering into the kitchen. Newt, dressed in light cotton pajamas, looks bronzed and almost ethereal in the sputtering light of a candle as he fingers the grain of the tabletop and sips tea. He turns to smile at her apologetically when she drifts over, accepting her kiss before pulling out a chair.

"Do you want some tea?" he asks in a low rumble, inclining his head when she politely declines. They sit in companionable silence broken only by the rattle of the teacup and the gentle susurrus of their breathing until Tina brushes an errant curl out of his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Newt hums while placing a gentle kiss on her palm. "No," he admits, smiling at her from beneath his eyelashes. "I'm currently suffering from some, ah, temporal displacement. My body and mind _insist_ it's time for me to be awake and working. So, here I am." He engulfs her hand within his own warmer one, complacently stroking her knuckles. "I'm terribly sorry if I've woken you. I just couldn't stand to stare at the ceiling any longer."

Tina takes a moment to admire him — the fan of his eyelashes, thick for a man; his freckles, boyish beneath his stubbly cheeks and jaw; the curve of his mouth, lush and inviting — before depositing herself in his lap, grinning when he hums in welcome and wraps his arms around her waist. "Well, Mr. Scamander, I believe I can help with that…"

He nuzzles her face with his own before kissing her, slow and deep, tongue stroking the roof of her mouth until he pulls away for a long, languid nibble on her bottom lip. "I'm sure you could," Newt agrees, the timbre of his voice making her squirm in liquid anticipation. Tina smirks at him when her wiggling inspires a certain part of his anatomy to stir and take notice, only to twitch down until his fingers clamp on her hips, his breath catching in his throat.

Newt breathes her name, sounding simultaneously pained and exhilarated. She searches his face, finding only approval before doing it again, adding a slow roll to her hips while twining her arms around his neck and kissing him. Her teasing slowly expands into something greater than the sum of its parts, and Newt whines her name before looping his arms beneath her bottom and _lifting_ , leveraging them both out of the chair.

Tina laughs delightedly and clings to him as he strides toward the bedroom, only to moan when he deposits her on the mattress. "I had _hoped_ you would, actually," Newt whispers into her neck, his lips trailing hot, shaky halos across her skin as his hands skim the hem of her nightie. "I've missed every _inch_ of you these past few months, Tina, and every night I've dreamed of you, of this, of _us_ …"

"Well, you don't have to dream anymore," she manages, her fingers trembling with inexplicable nerves when she helps him wrestle with his top. "Because I'm right here, and you're here, and this is really happening."

Newt goes to his knees to yank his pajama shirt off before flinging it aside. Tina reaches for his skin with eager hands, greedily absorbing the feel of his scarred but toned chest, relearning every freckle and mole as he drinks from her mouth and draws senseless patterns on her inner thigh. Her legs part on instinct when he shifts closer, wrapping loosely around his narrow waist when he covers her, skimming his teeth along her jaw.

"I want to touch you," he murmurs when his hands go beneath the satin of her nightie, inspiring tingling goosebumps to race across her skin. She nods before shifting to allow him to peel off her nightgown and wrap in one fluid tug, gently laying them aside before hovering over her on stiffly extended arms. Tina can't find it in her to be self-conscious when his hungry gaze devours every inch of her, lingering on the tight bud of her nipples and the tingling thatch between her thighs before he drops to cover her chest with kisses, his hands smoothing over her curves.

Tina giggles as the scratch of his stubble across her ribs, only to moan when he sucks a bruise into the tender flesh on the underside of her breast. Newt flicks his eyes up to watch her, and even in the low light, she can see their irrepressible blue-green, the way they crinkle at the corners as his mouth makes her shiver in delight.

She arches her back, arms going around his neck with a delighted sigh when he drags his lips the length of her torso to hover over her lower belly. He lays a series of kisses across her skin before bringing his hands to center, covering her aching core with a calloused palm and grinding gently. Tina gasps his name, feeling the curve of his lips when he smiles, his fingers carding through her curls before parting the tender flesh.

"Tina…" Newt breathes into the cup of her navel, his eyes bright, teasing. "My _tongue_ has missed you more than almost any other part of me. Can I use it?"

Tina rises onto her elbows to smirk down at him, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Oh," she sighs, thighs trembling when he bares his teeth at her in a feral grin. "Oh, yes — please!"

Newt makes a sound that causes heat to pool in her lower belly before dropping between her thighs, guiding one of her calves to hang over his shoulder. He slides a hand across her stomach to cup and knead her breast, the other spreading her open to expose the bulb of her clit before strumming it gently with his thumb.

Her eyes drift closed as waves of pleasant sensation roll through her, only to moan her approval when Newt replaces his thumb with his tongue, swirling indecently. He makes a muffled, hungry sound before flicking it faster, alternating long, languid swipes with heady suckles until she squirms, hips rolling in search of friction.

A breathless iteration of his name prompts Newt to slide a slim finger inside her, crooking it toward her clit until stars burst behind her eyes. He adds another when she whimpers, his lips wrapping around her as his tongue plunges and swirls. Tina fists his hair when the quivering in her thighs spreads to her belly, gasping a warning before whining high in her throat as she comes.

Newt growls hungrily, fingertips biting into her skin as he urges her along until Tina collapses in a sweaty, shaking heap.

"I take it that was good, then?" he asks, his smirk filling her vision as she blinks hazy eyes at him.

Tina tugs him atop her, sliding an arm around his neck while reaching between their bodies to grasp his length. He hisses between his teeth when she circles the base, only to press his face into her shoulder as she strokes him confidently, ending with a luxurious swipe of her thumb across the weeping tip.

"You tell _me_ ," she says teasingly before growing serious. "It was great, but I still want this. I want—"

" _Inside,_ " Newt murmurs, guiding one of her legs around his waist while pressing the other into the mattress. Tina sighs agreement, tipping her head back when he presses kisses the length of her throat as she guides him to her center. He covers her hand with his own, teasing her with the head of his cock until she tingles anew. Leaning forward, he bites her bottom lip, maintaining torrid eye contact as he sinks in with a groan.

Her body cradles his as Newt shifts to tangle his fingers in her hair, his other hand threading through hers to press their palms together. He kisses her when he retreats before pushing in, welcome fullness making her gasp as he drags his teeth along her jaw before nipping the shell of her ear.

"This won't last very long, I'm afraid," Newt whispers, his hot breath making her tremble. "Tina, darling, you — you're — I _can't_ —"

She props their cheeks together while sliding a hand between them to circle her clit. "That's okay," she promises, catching his eyes to smile when he lifts his head from the sanctuary of her hair. "I love you. Don't worry about making a marathon of it because we can always go again later."

She scratches her fingernails down his back to cup his straining ass cheeks, digging in when he groans. " _Nymph_ ," he pants around a breathless laugh, increasing the tempo of his thrusts while latching onto her neck until he has her keening beneath him, bracing against the headboard. She tosses her head back when familiar, molten tingles blossom in her lower belly and radiate outwards, her toes curling as Newt moves more powerfully against her, a series of steady groans falling from his throat.

"Almost there—" he warns suddenly, eyes widening as his hips move faster, fisting the sheets when he dips down to kiss her.

Tina welcomes his renewed attention with a moan, stroking herself faster until she feels the first tingles of release. She abandons her clit to cling to him, allowing him to carry her the rest of the way, heated pleasure flooding her senses as she gasps directly into his ear until he tenses and stops mid-thrust with a low cry, trembling in her arms.

"Mercy _Lewis_ , I can _feel_ that," Tina moans in shocked pleasure as he shudders and grinds them together, his low growls music to her ears. The scaffolding supporting his body collapses and he sags over her before landing askew, pressing his face into her hair as sodden heat gathers between her thighs.

"Oh," Newt murmurs a few moments later, once his trembling has ceased. Tina pets his hair until he lifts his head, blown pupils gradually diminishing to verdant green as he braces against her. "That — that was...good _show_ , Miss Goldstein."

Tina expels a huff of laughter before cupping his cheek. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?" she teases, kissing the tip of his nose. "How very cheeky of you."

"Well, to be fair," Newt murmurs, "I've just gone to bed with a very lovely and talented witch, so I can't be blamed for my mental deficit right now, can I?" He leans in to kiss the tip of her nose before grinning, the fine layer of sweat on his skin making him glow. "A bloke only has so much blood in his body and most of it is still working its way back to my brain!"

She laughs delightedly before guiding his head to her breast. "I'll give you this one for free," she concedes while twining her fingers in his hair, "but don't think I won't ask again later, because I will."

"I'd expect nothing less from you," Newt murmurs before shifting lower. He kisses a perfect circle around her navel before laying a gentle palm on her lower belly. "You still aren't on the potion or anything, are you." It isn't a question.

Tina bites her lip in momentary hesitation before stubbornly lifting her chin. "No," she says honestly, "and I don't intend to start anytime soon. Does that bother you?"

"Not at all," Newt says with a raised eyebrow. "If anything, I find it very exciting." He kisses her belly again before pushing himself to hands and knees. He takes a moment to stretch before rolling to sit and pulling the blanket to her chin, tucking her in.

"Aren't you sleepy yet?" Tina asks around a yawn, watching him through heavy eyelids.

Newt shakes his head before kissing her cheek. "Reinvigorated, actually," he admits with a sheepish smile and fishes around on the floor for his pajama bottoms. "I thought I might go into the case and work on some of my notes if that's alright. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'm going to keep you awake."

"Do whatever you want," Tina mumbles, feeling drowsy and sated. She grins when he examines his shirt before shrugging and discarding it to stand and kiss her forehead.

"Sleep," Newt whispers before shifting his mouth to her ear. "I love you, Tina. Get some rest, and in a few hours, when I'm feeling a bit more tired, perhaps…"

"We _are_ doing that again," she promises, touching his lips before closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Newt. I love you, too..."

He makes a pleased sound before tucking her hair behind her ear and moving away. Tina yawns as she listens to him leave, the click of the bedroom door swinging shut behind him inspiring a familiar pang until she smothers it by inhaling his scent, which still clings to her skin. She rolls onto her side with a smile and, feeling comforted in the space they've warmed between them, allows herself to drift to sleep.

* * *

Thanks, as always, to Kemara for beta-reading. If you'd like, come find me on Tumblr at katiehavok and say hi!


End file.
